Las estrellas del paraiso
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Después de aceptar sus sentimientos tras el encuentro con V-Ger. Spock y Kirk finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, tiene oportunidad de amarse libremente. Las palabras sobran cuando dos almas se unen.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, únicamente la trama de esta historia es mía._

* * *

_Este fanfic está dedicado especialmente para EmaDa, quien se denominó alguna vez "la loca del TOS y Bottom!Spock". Pues bien, este es mi primer trabajo de ambas cosas. Así que espero que te guste mucho, ya que esto te lo prometí hace bastante tiempo. Bueno… aquí está._

_También se lo dedico a todas las personitas del grupo "fans de Bottom Spock" en Facebook._

**Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk) y sexo explícito (en el cual por cierto Spock es bottom ―pasivo, uke ―). Si no te gusta ninguna de estas cosas, no lo leas y evítate malos tragos.**

* * *

_Cuando dos almas se reconocen como parte de una sola, es inevitable que se unan, y así lo harán una y otra vez durante el trascurso del tiempo, trascendiendo vidas, dimensiones, culturas e incluso otras almas._

_Disfruten_

* * *

**Las estrellas del paraíso.**

Una hora. Una hora había transcurrido desde que V-Ger, Decker e Illia habían desaparecido, o trascendido, mejor dicho. El curso había sido fijado hacia la estación espacial número 3. Tardarían aproximadamente veintiséis horas en llegar. La Flota Estelar accedió a que se embarcasen a ese destino, la razón era desconocida. Probablemente debieron regresar a la Tierra, era lo más recomendable y lógico después de una misión de ese calibre, pero el capitán y su tripulación no se sentían cómodos haciéndolo ahora. Especialmente el capitán.

Kirk recorrió con su mirada el puente, sintiéndose en casa por primera vez en algunos años.  
Todo estaba... En el lugar correcto. Sí, eso era. Uhura escuchaba atenta las frecuencias, Scotty supervisaba algunos instrumentos desde el puente, viendo si sus mejoras habían funcionado, Chekov y Sulu mantenían una agradable conversación mientras veían sus estaciones con atención, Bones estaba en la bahía médica, pero el simple hecho de estar a bordo le confería a James un cierto confort. Todo se veía diferente, pero de alguna manera era lo mismo.

Su mirada llegó de pronto a Spock. Una extraña calidez se extendió por su pecho, su mirada se suavizó y sonrió suavemente. Era él. Era él el que lo hacía sentirse en su hogar. Era él, como siempre lo había sido, como siempre lo seria. Después de que Spock se fue de la Flota, nada fue igual. Su corazón se fue con él. Ahora se sentía completo. Su corazón había regresado.

Su sonrisa se perdió al recordar lo sucedido las últimas horas. Cuando Spock despertó después de realizar la fusión mental con V-Ger. ¿Sería real? James solo había visto una sonrisa en Spock de ese calibre dos veces, o al menos en sus cinco sentidos solo habían sido dos veces, y habían sido para él, únicamente para él. La primera vez había sido solo un instante, un ínfimo instante que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado. De hecho, incluso esta vez que tuvo un mayor tiempo para registrar esa sonrisa en su memoria, aún se sentía tan incorpórea esa experiencia, que sentía que no era real. Pero lo había sido. Incluso lo había escuchado reír ese maravilloso sonido se había grabado con fuego en su corazón. Se habían tomado de las manos. _Su_ vulcano lo había tomado de la mano. Un gesto bastante inocente para a cultura humana, pero no para un vulcano. _Lo había besado_. ¿En realidad había sucedido? No lo creía. No podía ser cierto. Seguramente sería un sueño. Todo era un sueño. De pronto despertaría y se encontraría en la Tierra. Nada de esto habría sucedido. _Su_ Spock estaba en Vulcano, estaba purgando todas sus emociones, cualquier vestigio de algún sentimiento que pudo tener hacia él estaba siendo eliminado. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando sintió las lágrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos.

No.

No era cierto, tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera. Todo aquello era real. Sumamente real. Todo estaba en el lugar correcto. Todo ese tiempo, todo ese tiempo había valido la pena.

_Pero aún quedaban cosas por hacer_. Se recordó. Quedaba mucho por hablar, mucho por expresar, mucho por hacer. Oh, especialmente quedaban cosas por hacer. Moría de ganas por besar sus labios, por sentir su sabor en su boca, por acariciar cada superficie de esa tersa piel. Oh Dios, había esperado tanto. Cada segundo sin Spock se sentía cada vez más y más tortuoso. Necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba decirle que lo amaba. _Te amo_. Le gritó su mente al vulcano. _Te amo_. Gritó más fuerte. Pero estaba demasiado lejos como para que la telepatía de Spock lo escuchase.

El corazón de Jim estaba inquieto. Le rogaba y suplicaba por que se levantara, por que fuese hacia la razón de sus latidos. ¿Quién era él para negarle algo? Con decisión se levantó.

―Sulu, tiene el mando ―dijo en un tono increíblemente serio ―Señor Spock, acompáñeme por favor.

El vulcano se levantó y siguió a Jim al turbo ascensor. Este los llevó al piso de su habitación. Todo el camino estuvo en un cómodo silencio. Su distancia era sumamente profesional, incluso su expresión corporal, sus rostros, era neutra. El interior de James era todo lo contario al exterior, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora imaginando todos los posibles escenarios en los que podría desarrollarse todo. Su corazón latía en anticipación.

James tecleó el código de sus cuarteles. La puerta se abrió y con un gesto, dejó al vulcano pasar primero. El humano tomó una respiración antes de entrar. Era extraño. Estar nervioso no era algo común en él, de hecho, no recordaba ninguna otra ocasión en la hubiese estado así de nervioso. Era… extraño. Aunque la razón de su nerviosismo bastaba para obligarse a sí mismo a entrar. Spock lo esperaba en medio de la pequeña sala de su habitación. En su clásica postura vulcana, aunque lo percibía mucho más relajado.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y por segunda vez en aquella ocasión le sonrió, aunque ahora un poco más sutilmente, los nervios de James se esfumaron por completo. Adelantó varios pasos rápidamente, tomó a Spock por los codos. Admiró su rostro durante unos segundos.

―Spock ―susurró antes de estrellar sus labios contra de él.

Jim devoró su boca con lentitud y sensualidad. Sintió su excitación subir inmediatamente pero la ignoró de la mejor manera que pudo. Spock respondió a su beso dulcemente. De pronto Jim sintió ganas de llorar, nunca había sido de besado de esa manera, con tanta entrega, sutileza… amor. El vulcano rodeó su cintura con los brazos y James se apretó contra él, aumentando la fuerza en sus labios. El tiempo se congeló frente a ellos, pudieron haberse besado por segundos, horas, días y no habrían notado la diferencia.

―Te amo ―dijo Kirk separándose únicamente para poder decirlo ―Te amo.

Se besaron unos momentos más, antes de que Spock tomara a Jim del rostro y uniera sus frentes.

―taluhk nash veh k'dular ―dijo ―Te hice esperar demasiado.

La voz de Spock era diferente. Se escuchaba más suave, podía escuchar sus sentimientos en ella.

―No importa, eso ya no importa ―James tomó sus labios nuevamente.

Todo lo que tenían que hablar de pronto pareció carecer de importancia. La verdad es que no lo era, no mientras ellos se amasen. Las manos de James se colaron bajo el uniforme de Spock, acariciando su vientre. Se separó durante unos segundos para remover la incómoda tela, e hizo lo mismo con él mismo. James abrazó a Spock por su cintura y el vulcano hizo lo mismo por encima de los hombros. Kirk recorrió con las manos la espalda de Spock, dibujando líneas imaginarias con ellas.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a acercarse a la cama. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de ello hasta que cayeron encima de la superficie blanda. Jim se separó se Spock lo justo para dirigirle una mirada picara y acomodarse de mejor manera en la cama, él arriba del vulcano. Su miembro ya estaba completamente despierto. Su lengua recorría la cálida cavidad bucal de Spock jugando con la húmeda lengua del vulcano. Era toda una experiencia, la textura del musculo era diferente a la humana, era un poco más rugosa, y su tacto mandaba descargas de excitación a su entrepierna.

―Jim ―dijo Spock cuando James dejó momentáneamente su boca

Dejó un rastro de pequeños besos por la mandíbula del vulcano, camino a su cuello.

―Jim, me parece prudente que sepas... ―susurró Spock

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios cuando la boca de James encontró un punto especialmente sensible debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Los dedos expertos de Kirk acariciaban el pecho del vulcano, jugueteando con el oscuro vello de su pecho. Por ilógico que sonara para Spock no podía dejar de sentir un rastro de fuego por cada superficie de su piel que había sido tocada por el humano.

―Jim... Yo...ah...

El castaño dejó su oreja y se dirigió más abajo. Succionó una de sus tetillas. Acariciándola con la lengua después, endureciéndola hasta que apuntó orgullosa al cielo.

―Jim... ―intentó pararlo, aunque más bien sonó como un gemido.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera abrupta e impredecible. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas de un violento color verde. Su sangre parecía estar concentrada en dos lugares, en sus mejillas y en su dolorosa erección. Arqueó su espalda, perdido en las sensaciones. El placer era sobrecogedor. Era demasiado. Y ni siquiera habían llegado tan lejos. Aún.

Ese súbito pensamiento le recordó a Spock el por qué tenía que parar a Jim. Usó todos sus años de conocimiento de reprimir sus sentimientos para tomar el rostro de Jim y separarlo de su pecho. El humano accedió, sintiendo el cuerpo de su vulcano en control de nuevo bajo el suyo. Subió hasta estar a su altura. Le dio un suave beso en los labios.

―Jim yo no... ―dijo el vulcano encontrándose repentinamente sin saber que decir

―¿Qué sucede Spock? ―preguntó Jim

―Yo nunca he practicado el coito anteriormente ―respondió, utilizando su clásico y neutral tono vulcano, tono que Jim no había escuchado en algún tiempo aquella noche ―Me parece que la expresión humana correcta sería... Soy virgen, Jim.

Los ojos de Kirk se suavizaron de una manera increíble. La última frase fue pronunciada de manera más humana, más bajo, incluso podía percibir un poco de timidez en Spock.

―Lo sé ―dijo Kirk cálido.

Y era cierto, de hecho nunca había pensado en eso antes. Pero algo le decía que era verdad, que Spock era suyo únicamente y que lo sería por el resto de sus vidas e incluso, más allá de ellas, por toda la eternidad.

―Ilógico ―dijo Spock ―No tienes manera de saberlo. No te lo dije antes. A demás, las probabilidades de que un vulcano de mi edad que haya experimentado el Pon Farr con anterioridad no haya tenido relaciones sexuales con algún ser, son prácticamente nulas.  
James sonrió.

―¿Sin una cifra exacta señor Spock? ―bromeó ―No me preocupa eso Spock ―le respondió Kirk ―A decir verdad mi peor miedo era que no accedieras a tener sexo conmigo hasta tu próximo Pon Farr. Pero la prueba de lo contrario está presionando mi pierna en este momento.

Las mejillas de Spock se volvieron aún más verdes antes de contestar.

―No quiero decepcionarte ―dijo ―Lo dijiste anteriormente. Citándote, a veces esperas demasiado de mí.

―Y siempre superas mis expectativas de manera magistral. Jamás podrías decepcionarme, Spock.

Los ojos de Jim brillaron con sinceridad. El amor y la ternura se reflejaban en su mirada. Depósito un pequeño beso en los labios de Spock.

―Eres un ser experimentado en el placer carnal, me temo que esta vez no podré cumplir tus expectativas.

―Lo harás ―replicó Kirk ―Lo que creas que necesites aprender yo te lo enseñaré. Aunque no sé de qué te preocupas, podría llegar al orgasmo únicamente viendo como tu cuerpo reacciona al mío.

En ese instante una mano de Kirk se dirigió a los pantalones de Spock y apretó la dura erección del vulcano. El pelinegro arqueó la espalda de placer mientras James más atendía esa parte de su anatomía.

―Podría correrme sólo con escuchar tus gemidos en mi oído.

Kirk coló la mano por debajo del pantalón. Tocando por primera vez la delicada piel del miembro de su pareja. Acaricio la rígida extensión de principio a fin varias veces. En todo el proceso, Spock dejo salir pequeños gemidos.

―Con probar el sabor de tu piel ―su boca encontró la punta de la oreja de Spock ―con oler tu esencia ―olfateó su cuello ―con sentir el roce de tu exquisito y cálido cuerpo contra el mío ―movió sus caderas para frotarse contra la pierna del vulcano ―de ninguna manera me decepcionarás.

Los labios se encontraron. Kirk dejó la caricia en el miembro vulcano para desabrochar el botón de los pantalones de Spock. Bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos al mismo tiempo. La verdosa erección saltó orgullosa de su encierro. Jim se lamió los labios con hambre mientras observaba el delicioso pene de su pareja. Había pasado muchas noches imaginando cómo sería, su color, su forma, su textura, su sabor. Nada de lo que alguna vez imaginó podría compararse con aquello, era… perfecta. Como todo en el vulcano. Era larga, menos gruesa que la suya, al igual que los testículos eran más pequeños. Debajo de la cabeza había un anillo. Sin poderlo evitar, Kirk sacó su lengua y le dio una lamida a toda la extensión.

Spock cerró los ojos ante la descarga de placer que recorrió su cuerpo por las acciones de Jim. Jamás había experimentado algo igual. Ni todo su conocimiento sobre el sexo pudo haberlo preparado correctamente para algo como eso. Ni todo su autocontrol, ni las técnicas para reprimir sus emociones, ni siquiera las que aprendió cuando intentó el Kolinahr pudieron haber evitado el ronco y sonoro gemido que escapó de sus labios.

James dejó la erección de Spock, bajando sus atenciones a otro punto de su interés. Trazó con su lengua el camino sobre su perineo, hasta llegar a la entrada del vulcano. Sus brazos sostuvieron a Spock por debajo de sus muslos. Levantándolo para darle mayor acceso. Pudo haberlo volteado, pero no quería perderse de ninguna reacción de su pareja, no esa noche. Tenían toda una vida por delante, una en la que estaba más que seguro de que admiraría las hermosas nalgas de Spock en más de una sola ocasión.

Empujó gentilmente su lengua a través del apretado anillo de músculos. Las caderas de Spock se arquearon pidiendo más silenciosamente. Quién era Kirk para negárselo. Comenzó un suave mete―saca con su lengua, imitando lo que su propia erección haría en unos momentos. No era un beso, lo estaba follando con la lengua. Jim disfrutaba de todos los sonidos y pequeños jadeos que el vulcano hacía. Ver a Spock en tan poco control de sí mismo era excitante y lo era aún más saber que jamás permitiría que alguien que no fuese él lo viera de aquella manera. Tan vulnerable, tan hermoso y entregado. Tal era su confianza en James, que se permitía a si mismo perder su estoico control, porque sabía que con él estaba a salvo. Le había costado tanto entenderlo. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo importante era el ahí y el ahora. Lo importante era que estaban ambos, juntos. Disfrutando del principio de un prometedor futuro.

James sacó su lengua, e introdujo la punta de uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada. Imitó los movimientos de su lengua con dedo, poco a poco comenzó a meterlo aún más profundo hasta que estuvo sumergido hasta los nudillos. Sintió la dificultad al hacer este procedimiento y sacó su dedo con cuidado. La saliva era un muy mal lubricante y si quería que Spock no saliera lastimado tendría que utilizar algo muchísimo más efectivo. Se levantó un momento. Spock, al sentir el cambio en las acciones de su pareja, abrió los ojos. Siguió con la mirada, curioso, cómo James se levantaba y se dirigía al baño. Cuando regresó, lo hizo con un tarro de lubricante. Kirk le guiño un ojo a Spock y regresó a su posición anterior.

Abrió el tarro y sumergió su dedo índice en él. Dio un beso en la entrada del vulcano antes de seguir con su tarea. El acceso se hizo mucho más fácil. James sabía que Spock bloquearía todo dolor de su mente, pero que no lo sintiera no significaba que no estuviese ahí, así como el posible daño muscular que le causaría si no lo preparaba correctamente. Por esa razón, procedió a introducir un segundo dedo. Esta vez al movimiento de vaivén le aumentó otro, abrió y cerró sus dedos en forma de tijera, ligeramente al principio y con un poco de más fuerza cuando sintió las paredes ajenas dilatándose. Ignoró su propio miembro pulsante, desesperado por salir de su encierro dentro de los pantalones. Aún faltaba.

Sacó sus dedos completamente para tomar un poco más de lubricante. Si alguna vez sintió remordimiento por su numerosa lista de amantes anteriores, este se redimió al recordar que ellos le brindaron la experiencia para poder darle a Spock el mayor placer posible, especialmente esta primera vez. Y si algo definitivamente había aprendido, era que mientras más lubricante, mucho mejor. Volvió a sumergir sus dedos, esta vez con un tercero acompañando a los primeros dos. Sus movimientos se dedicaron a encontrar aquel punto en Spock, que Jim sabía, haría gemir al vulcano nuevamente. La próstata vulcana estaba un poco más profunda que la humana y ligeramente más pequeña. James no se equivocó, cuando alcanzó ese punto con los dedos, Spock abrió su boca y nuevamente un gemido, más grande que los anteriores, resonó en su garganta.

El vulcano tuvo que reprimir su placer para no correrse en ese mismo instante. No quería llegar aún, quería hacerlo con James dentro de él, cuando él también lo hiciera. Quería que ese primer orgasmo fuese compartido. El primero de su relación, el primero de su vida. El suave masaje de James se incrementó. Unos segundos después, agregó un cuarto dedo a la ecuación. Spock sintió un ligero dolor ante la intromisión, pero pasó rápidamente cuando obligó a los músculos de su ano a relajarse por completo.

James preparó su entrada unos momentos más. Momentos que a Spock le parecieron eternos. El placer se arremolinaba en su interior. Pronto estuvo jadeando sin control alguno. Ni siquiera se preocupó en intentar evitarlo. Lo deseaba, deseaba todas las reacciones a las sensaciones que Kirk le proporcionaba.

―Jim ―jadeó el vulcano ―Jim

―Shh ―le calmó el humano ―pronto, corazón, pronto.

En ese momento sacó sus dedos y se incorporó. Nuevamente, al sentir la falta del cuerpo de Jim el vulcano abrió los ojos. La mirada del castaño se encontró con la suya. Lentamente y sin separar sus ojos de los chocolate, James comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Bajó el cierre con sensualidad. Quitó la tela de su cuerpo, quedándose únicamente en calzoncillos. La flamante erección de Kirk creaba una tienda de campaña. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar y remover la única pieza que lo separaba del cuerpo de Spock.  
Con mayor lentitud, coloco ambos pulgares bajo el resorte justo en el hueso de su cadera. Los ojos de Spock rompieron la conexión con los de Kirk, ahora únicamente pendientes de su entrepierna. Fue bajando su ropa interior, revelando una gloriosa verga completamente erecta. Esta saltó, liberándose de su encierro, presentándose ante el vulcano. James se quitó los calzoncillos. Su miembro se balanceó por el movimiento de su cuerpo. Spock siguió todo con la mirada. Kirk juraría que vio fuego reflejándose en ella.  
Decir que Jim estaba bien dotado era poco, su erección era larga y gruesa. Spock lo había notado antes, era imposible no notar el bulto en la entrepierna de los pantalones del uniforme. Pero verla en estado de excitación era diferente. Era de un delicioso color rosado, casi roja en la cabeza. Una gota de líquido preseminal se asomaba picara por la hendidura. Algunas venas se marcaban en el tronco. De pronto, su canal se contrajo, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.  
Kirk se dejó admirar por unos segundos antes de regresar a su posición encima del vulcano. Beso sus labios entreabiertos con desesperación, su lengua se coló en la boca de Spock sin pedir permiso. Era un beso dominante, lleno de calor y pasión. Pronto, sus cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse entre sí. Pero tan súbitamente como lo besó, Kirk se separó de él. Se arrodilló en medio de las piernas de Spock, pasó las manos por debajo de sus muslos para levantarlo y posicionarlos arriba de los suyos. Spock se incorporó también. Quería besarlo, tocarlo y no podría estando en la posición que estaba anteriormente. Quedó también arrodillado, pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de Kirk y lo besó nuevamente.  
Jim gimió. Sonido que se ahogó en la boca vulcana. La iniciativa de Spock lo excitaba, potenciando exponencialmente la excitación por su entrega. Por su posición actual, la entrada del vulcano estaba alineada justamente encima de la erección de Kirk. El humano rompió el beso momentáneamente. Lo justo para extenderse y tomar un poco más de lubricante. Masajeo su miembro con él, asegurándose de llenarlo todo.

Suavemente, James tomó de las caderas a Spock y lo dirigió hacia abajo. Guio más no impuso, gracias al acomodo de sus cuerpos, Spock podía regular la presión y la velocidad de ser penetrado por primera vez. Poco a poco la verga de Kirk se introdujo en el estrecho canal del vulcano. Jim cerró los ojos y abrió su boca en placer al sentir las paredes de Spock alrededor de su miembro. Llegó hasta el fondo con un ronco jadeo.

El vulcano se abrazó aún más a Jim, este recibió el gesto estrechándolo con fuerza. Durante unos segundos se quedaron quietos, disfrutando únicamente de la unión de sus cuerpos, de su amor. La mente de Spock vibraba con alegría y gozo al sentir las emociones de James a través del contacto por sus pieles. Sabía lo mucho que había esperado por ello, lo mucho que lo deseaba, que lo amaba. Era hermoso.

Un momento después, Spock comenzó a moverse. Kirk lo dejó marcar el ritmo, lento al principio, hasta que las estrechas paredes del vulcano se dilataron lo suficiente para permitir una penetración más rápida. Cuando el ritmo comenzó a aumentar, Jim no pudo contenerse más. Tomó a Spock de las nalgas y comenzó a mover sus caderas.  
En todo ese tiempo sus bocas nunca se abandonaron, pero al igual que sus cuerpos el beso subió de intensidad conforme el placer iba aumentando. James mordía ligeramente los labios del vulcano con pasión. Spock sentía un deleite que nunca antes había experimentado. El regocijo se arremolinaba en su interior, creando una poderosa y tormentosa vorágine que aturdía su mente. Su razón. Sentía un fuego en su interior que nunca pensó que podría existir, necesitaba apagarlo, lo necesitaba y únicamente la simiente del humano en su interior podría serlo.

―Jim… Jim ―gimió

―Spock ―jadeó James ―Oh, Spock

Los sonidos también crecían y crecían en volumen y frecuencia. Pronto se convirtieron en gritos de deleite. El vulcano movía sus caderas al compás de Kirk, rozando su miembro erecto entre sus estómagos, confiriéndole una estimulación extra. James cambió la manera en la que embestía a Spock, rozando ese glorioso punto que encontró anteriormente con la cabeza de su miembro. El vulcano lanzó el grito más fuerte de la noche al sentir la estimulación en su próstata.

Era demasiado, demasiado placer. Una burbuja de éxtasis se había formado en ambos vientres y ahora amenazaba por explotar. El ritmo era frenético. James envestía con locura, jamás había sentido algo igual, este era por mucho el mejor sexo que había tenido en toda su vida. El calor corporal de Spock envolvía su miembro, parecía que en cualquier momento le quemaría. Ya no soportaba más.

En ese momento, inconscientemente el vulcano posicionó una de sus manos en los puntos de función mental de Jim. Ambos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y rompieron el beso, pero sin disminuir al ritmo. La epifanía llegó a Kirk.

―Hazlo ―le dijo a Spock entre jadeos ―Hazlo

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó el vulcano

―Nunca estuve más seguro de nada en toda mi vida.

Spock asintió y ambos volvieron a cerrar los ojos.

―Mi mente a tu mente, mis pensamientos a los tuyos.

El toque de sus mentes llegó con una fuerza avasalladora. De pronto estas se llenaron de luz y calor, Jim de una calmada y preciosa color azul, como el agua, Spock con una brillante y dorada, tal y como los rayos del sol de Vulcano. Spock tomó una parte de la psique de James y una propia, confirió un poco de energía a ambas, pensando en todos los hermosos momentos que había vivido con el humano, en todo el amor que le tenía. La unión fue instantánea. Sus katras se reconocieron y danzaron, uniéndose en una espiral. Se habían encontrado, por fin se habían encontrado y nada los separaría jamás.

Fue en ese instante, en el que aquella burbuja de éxtasis se rompió. El clímax los invadió y ambos se corrieron al unísono. James dentro de Spock, apagando el fuego de que la pasión había construido y Spock entre sus vientres, haciéndole saber a Jim que era suyo así como Kirk era de él. Ambas espaldas fueron marcadas por arañazos. En medio del orgasmo el control de sus cuerpos fue nulo, queriendo ambos estar más cerca del otro y sin poder hacerlo.

Cuando las olas de deleite dejaron de romper en ellos, ambos se besaron nuevamente, intentando regular su respiración.

―Te amo ―dijo James

―Te amo ―le respondió Spock

Una boba sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Kirk. Se movió hacia un lado y Spock se bajó de él. El miembro ahora flácido de Jim salió de la cavidad del vulcano, cayendo pesadamente sobre su vientre, lleno de sus propios fluidos. Kirk no quería separarse de su amado, pero era necesario. Deshizo la cama y se acostó, invitando al vulcano a su lado. Spock aceptó silenciosamente y se acurrucó entre los brazos que James le ofrecía, haciendo lo propio con los suyos.

Se besaron otra vez. Lentamente, transmitiendo todo el amor que podían. Poco a poco, el cansancio emocional y físico fue cayendo sobre sus hombros. Ambos estaban casi en la inconciencia cuando Spock habló.

―Jim ―le llamó

Kirk abrió los ojos y los fijó en la mirada achocolatada del vulcano.

―Yo había terminado todo el proceso del Kolinahr ―le dijo serio

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Jim confundido ― ¿Pero que no se supone que eso debía purgar todas tus emociones restantes? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Creí que lo habías abandonado.

―Lo hice ―respondió ―pero lo hice justo en el momento en el que se me entregaría el símbolo de haber concluido con ese ritual. Perdí el derecho a portarlo.

―¿Por qué?

―Por que vine aquí ―Spock hizo una pausa ―te dije que había sentido la presencia de V-Ger, pero no es toda la verdad. Yo… sentí que me necesitabas. Es por eso que vine, el Kolinahr debía purgar todas mis emociones restantes, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti van mucho más alla de lo que pude haber comprendido jamás. Ningún ritual podría dañar o disminuir lo que siento por ti. Debo admitir que sentí frustración ante mi revelación. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de ello y vine en busca de respuestas.

El silencio cayó en la habitación. Los ojos de Jim se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Cuando Decker me dijo que él quería trascender tanto como yo quería la Enterprise ―dijo Jim ―Estaba en lo cierto, pero había algo más. Esos eran nuestros deseos, pero nunca estarían completos sin alguien a nuestro lado, para Decker fue Illia… para mi eres tú. Solo tú podrías completar mi felicidad. No vuelvas a dejarme nunca.

Sus agarres se apretaron. Spock acarició el cabello del humano y Jim la espalda del vulcano con amor. Había sido un arduo camino para llegar ahí. Lleno de obstáculos, frustraciones, lagrimas, alegrías y momentos únicos. Ninguno de ellos cambiaría nada, porque fue precisamente eso lo que hizo a ambos darse cuenta de que su amor era eterno, y en el camino este se había fortalecido de tal manera que nada, absolutamente nada sería capaz de romperlo.

Decker trascendió a otra dimensión. Jim también lo había hecho, había trascendido al paraíso. Y sus estrellas, pensó en Spock, poseían una belleza incomparable.

* * *

**Bueno, hemos legado al final. Gracias a todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí. Disfruté mucho escribiendo esto. Espero que les haya gustado. Si me permiten presumir un poco, creo que ha sido de mis mejores trabajos. Esos dos me matarán algún día. Los amo con toda mi alma.**

**Si les gustó esto les invito cordialmente a leer mis otros trabajos.**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Larga vida y prosperidad.**

**Bliss.**


End file.
